


A Test of Friendship (Kara's Confession)

by putonmyfavoriteshow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Headcanon, Implied Femslash, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putonmyfavoriteshow/pseuds/putonmyfavoriteshow
Summary: Kara makes the decision to finally tell Lena she is Supergirl. But can their friendship survive her major deception?





	A Test of Friendship (Kara's Confession)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really anxious for this to happen on the show, so I felt inspired to share my head canon on how I think it should unfold. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to author 'shyesplease' for being a beta on this fic! (If you're a Snowbarry fan, definitely check out her work!)
> 
> It was like she took the gift bag I stuck this story in, rewrapped it in much more appealing wrapping paper, and tied it up in a beautiful bow <3

Kara took a deep breath. Today was the day. She had put it off for too long. 

She knew her sister was wary. Not that Alex didn’t trust Lena. She really started to warm up to the CEO in the past few months. Not to mention the Luthor did save her life once - and vice versa. But while she was beginning to see what Kara saw in her, Alex couldn’t help but feel overprotective of Kara’s secret being exposed to yet another person. 

It didn’t help Kara’s anxiousness that James and Lena’s recent break up resulted from her finding out about his vigilante alter ego. Though, there was definitely more reasons for that short-lived relationship dissolving. And while she had encouraged it at first, she was actually relieved when she learned of the split (not that she’d admit that to her two friends). 

Winn was very supportive of Lena being ‘in the know’ since he was dying to use Lena’s expertise in experimenting with some advancements on her Super-suit. Winn was obviously more optimistic about Lena’s reaction to the news. 

Meanwhile, Kara could hardly swallow her nerves. She felt as if Psi was infiltrating her mind again and the world around her was spinning. 

She opened her eyes and looked at the city below one last time before flying down from her quiet space in the sky to the L-Corp building balcony. Lena sat at her desk buried in paperwork when she heard a knock at the glass behind her. Kara would have smiled seeing Lena back where she belonged, at the company she rebuilt for good, but her own mission prevented her from appreciating the view. Lena happily motioned her inside and stood up to meet her.

“Knocking? That’s a first, Supergirl.” Lena smirked.

Kara offered a weak smile, and Lena could tell the Kryptonian wasn’t here for witty banter. Supergirl walked past her, swinging her cape to the side as she took a seat on the couch on the other side of the room.

“Is everything alright?” A concerned Lena followed and sat beside the downcast hero, thrown off by Supergirl without her typically confident composure.

“Um, actually, I came here to tell you something very important about your best friend...” 

“Kara!? Is she ok? Where is she?!” Lena leapt to her feet in worry.

“No! She’s completely fine, but there’s a message from her that uh, only I can give you.”

“Oh, ok?” Lena confusedly accepted and sat back down.

“Kara Danvers, she really loves you, you know?” Supergirl met Lena’s eyes for the first time since she entered the office.

Lena nodded. Still not sure where she was going with this.

“And everything she felt, and shared with you was real. But, she hasn’t always been honest, and neither have I.”

“What do you mean?” Lena’s voice cracked. 

Kara wanted to reach out and cup her friend’s cheek and wipe away the tears that were sure to fall soon. But she wasn’t sure if this sadness would erupt into anger, and either way, she didn’t think Lena would accept her touch, so she kept her hands in her lap, fidgeting with the item that would ultimately provide Lena with the answers she deserved.

“We’ve been lying to you. And I tried to convince myself it was best for you, but the truth is - it was best for me. And not because I didn’t trust you! ...But, because I didn’t want to ruin what we had. I mean you really like me for me.” Kara let herself smile at the last part.

“What are you saying?! Where’s Kara?!” Lena was on her feet again, arms crossed, glaring down at who she once thought was an ally. She was desperately trying to gain some control over a situation she wasn’t exactly sure of.

Supergirl stood up to face Lena, revealing the glasses in her hands, and finally putting them over her eyes. Then, she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail so nothing was preventing Lena from seeing her now spectacled face.

“She’s right here.”

“K-Kara?”

“I’m so sorry, Lena.”

Lena didn’t say a word.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Days passed. Weeks even. Two whole months and not a single word from Lena. And every hour felt like a hundred years to Kara. 

At first, she gave her space. But after two days, she was already itching to talk to her best friend. She missed their daily text exchanges and late night phone calls. There were brunch dates, surprise lunches, and wine nights that were no longer part of her routine. She remembered the time she mourned over Mon-El and avoided Lena for a similar period of time. She felt guilty for having let Lena feel as abandoned as she did now, and for a reason that had nothing to do with her. Still, she reasoned that while it hurt, it was understandable, and Lena would come around soon.

Alex reminded her of this when the DEO agent had her own isolation period after her break-up with Maggie. Lena just needed time. Time. Time. Time. Time would make things better. But time was draining Kara. Impatience overwhelmed her. She just wanted to make-up with her best friend, and for things to return to normal, even though she knew once she made this decision that nothing ever would be.

Unable to help herself, Kara eventually started sending Lena texts here and there like: “Thinking of you :)” “I miss you <3” “I’m eating kale! Voluntarily! Ok I spit it out right after but you would have been proud.” But no responses came.

Kara almost gave up all hope. Then she got the call from the DEO saying that Lillian had escaped prison. All she knew was that she had to see Lena. She had to make sure she was okay.

Kara showed up at Lena’s office the next afternoon. Jess took pity on her and let her up, but Kara was preparing to be kicked out the moment she step foot in there. Except the moment Lena saw her, she went straight to her friend and embraced her. Kara relaxed into the familiar hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Lena pulled back and immediately divulged how Lillian already confronted her, begging Lena to rejoin Cadmus and the anti-alien agenda.

“...She knew I knew you were Supergirl now, so she thought I’d be just vulnerable enough to convince.”

Kara frowned. “I’m sorry”. The two were now sitting in their usual spots on the white couch. 

Lena sighed. “I missed you too, you know, but I just couldn’t see you.”

“I understand,” Kara sheepishly replied.

“Not because I hate you now, Kara. I just, you said it wasn’t because you didn’t trust me, but I just don’t know if I believe you. There has to be a part of you that kept this from me because of my name. You were the reason I stopped defining myself by my DNA but rather by my choices. And it’s all been a lie?”

Kara immediately shook her head. “No. I’ve always believed in you, Lena. I swear, I did and I still do. But you’re right. Maybe a small part of me let other people’s doubts cloud my judgement and stay secretive. And I can’t do anything but ask for your forgiveness for that. But that just proves you’re better than me, Lena. You’re not afraid to open your heart, bruises and all. But it’s true that I was also just being selfish. I liked that you loved me as plain old Kara.”

“I still would have.”

“Yeah, but just like your Luthor name, there are expectations with my family’s background; I could be free from it around you when you didn’t know of my powers.”

“I can’t say the ability to walk around without a Scarlet Letter wouldn’t be appealing to me too, but we were friends Kara. Best friends. I thought you were the first real friend I ever had. Jack and I knew each other before Lex completely smeared the Luthor name, and it wasn’t until you that I felt comfortable enough to open up to Sam. I trusted you completely.”

Kara listened intently. Her heart breaking at Lena’s honest confession. The worst part was she didn’t sound accusatory or mad, just hurt.

“Lena, I need you to know how sorry I truly am. That if I’d do it again, I wouldn’t wait this long to tell you. You’re right though, I made a huge mistake, and I ruined your trust in me. But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I’ll do whatever it takes to get that trust back.”

Once again, Lena fell silent. Kara believed this was her cue to go, so she got up and gathered her things. However, before she exited, she turned to Lena one last time as the dark-haired woman returned to her desk.

“I’m still here for you. Always.” 

Lena’s face remained stoic for a few moments before a small smile cracked through the surface. “Hey, maybe next time you eat kale, you should take a picture to prove it. Since I don’t know if I can just take your word for it anymore.”

Kara laughed for the first time in a long while.

“Promise.”

“Good.”

Kara made her way to the elevator and let out a breath of relief as she got inside. Maybe letting time take its course wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
